Marilyn Monroe
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: Jade performing at what might be her big Break... after TWC... Thanks to Nicki Minaj for the song Marilyn Monroe Might wanna listen before reading


A:N I don't own victorious.. or Nicki Minja's Marilyn Monroe.. Listen to the song before reading it's amazing... Also Review! **Warining**: Spelling and grammer mistakes ahead...

Jade gripped the microphone tightly. The curtain closed in front of her. She looked down at her black dress and her sparkly red heels. Never let Cat dress you for a performance. She fingered the red streaks in her hair. Waiting for the person on stage A to finish their performance. She didn't even know how she'd gotten into this. She remembered sending her demo off to the competition judges and then she was here.

Performing in front of her classmates and agents the same. She didn't know if she was ready. IF she messed up she was screwed. Messing up the biggest chance in her life. She could here her fathers words now.

"Way to go Jade... Now what'll you do?" With a smirk on his face. She gripped the microphone tighter. She could hear the applause from the other performance. She looked over to the man at the controls.

"Your on in 5." Jade nodded. Jumping when Cat tapped her on the shoulder.

"Jesus Jadey your jumpy." She took a step back.

"yeah well this is a pretty big deal Cat and If I mess it up I'm screwed." She paced back and forth before Cat stopped her.

"well.. don't worry about that OK? The song you wrote is perfect for your voice and we've practiced it a million time plus I brought you a good luck charm."

Jade looked at the necklace with the promise ring on it. It was hers from beck. "Where did you get that?" Jade walked toward cat. Memories flooding her head. Cat reached up to put it on her neck. "Don't worry about it just go out and sing Jade like this was any other time..." She giggled and fixed jades hair before the control's guy rushed her off stage.

Jade took her position the curtain rising letting the sun cover her. Her shoes glittered in the light bouncing off the stage around her.

"Our second contestant from right here in Hollywood California is Jade west!"

Everyone clapped and hollered. Jade looked over the crowd all the excited judging faces. She spotted cat with Robbie, Andre, Tori and.. she felt her heart leap into her throat...Beck... He couldn't hear this song... it was basically for him... She wrote it for him... after their break up..

Fuck he'd know it was for him too he was just that clever.

She wanted to run off stage. Quit the contest. But she couldn't.. No She wouldn't She was Jade west and Jade west never Backs down...

She regained her composure as the music started playing.

_I can be selfish__**  
**__Yeah, so impatient__**  
**__Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe__**  
**__I'm insecure yeah I make mistakes__**  
**__Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of the road_

_I can get low I can get low__**  
**__Don't know which way is up_

Jade moved down on her heels almost touching the ground. Pointing upward.**  
**

_Yeah I can get high, I can get high__**  
**__Like I could never come down_

She stared rising till she was standing all the way up.****

_Call it a curse__**  
**__Or just call me blessed__**  
**__If you can't handle my worst__**  
**_

She wagged her finger in a 'No' like motion to the crowd. Her leg shaking with nerves.

_You ain't getting my best__**  
**_

She clutched her chest

_Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?__**  
**__Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt_**  
**

She walked down stage looking out to the crowd. Her eyes locking with becks as she sang the next verse.**  
**

_Its like all the good things__**  
**__They fall apart likec__**  
**__Like Marilyn Monroe__**  
**_

The curtain behind her lifting showing ballerina in red and black tutu's spinning on their toes. The men dancers in the back.

The audience started oohing and awing...there eyes lighting up.**  
**

_Truth is we mess up__**  
**__Till we get it right__**  
**__I don't want to end up losing my soul__**  
**_

The dancers moved around Jade as she sank to the floor. Surrounding her in a curtain no one could see her but her voice rang through the speakers. **  
**

I can get low, I can get low**  
**'t know which way is up**  
**

Then the men dancers moved from their spot to cut though the ballerinas lifting jade up over them. She was standing on ones shoulders like a queen reigning over her kingdom. She didn't notice everyone's reactions just becks. He made his way to the front of the stage now. Worry in his eyes.

_Yea I can get high, I can get high__**  
**__Like I could never come down_**  
**

The music stopped for a but before Jade jumped down off the men landing on the stage. When she landed the music started back up. Every one starting to clap at the stunt done in heels. **  
**

_Call it a curse__**  
**__Or just call me blessed__**  
**__If you can't handle my worst__**  
**__You ain't getting my best__**  
**__Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?__**  
**__Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt_**  
**

The ballerinas continued to spin around her. The men disappearing behind stage. Jade weaved in between them singing. Looking straight at beck before getting lost in the crowd of dancers.

Then all the ballerinas fell to the ground lying down. Leaving Jade in the middle of the stage.

****_Take me or leave me__**  
**__I'll never be perfect__**  
**__Believe me I'm worth it__**  
**_

One by one the ballerinas began to rise up off the ground.

_So take me or leave me__**  
**__(So take me or leave me)__**  
**__So take me or leave me__**  
**__(So take me or leave me)_****

Everything went in slow motion. The dancers slowed down with the music as Jade sang with everything she had.

_Call it a curse or just call__**  
**__Me blessed if you can't handle__**  
**__My worst you ain't getting my best__**  
**_

Everything was like controlled chaos Jade sang as ballerinas flew around her everywhere. The reactions on the crowds faces showed pure joy and excitement.

_Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt__**  
**__Felt, felt? Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt,__**  
**__Felt, felt, felt__**  
**_

the ballerinas filed off back stage in a line as Jade sang the last chorus. _**  
**_

_Is this how Marilyn Monroe__**  
**__Felt, felt, felt, felt must be how__**  
**__Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt?___

The music ended and the crowd roared. Jade had a huge smile on her. Everyone was out of their seat. Looking over to her father he had a slight smile on his face. HER father had a smile on his face. She curtsied. The curtain lifted for the dancers to bow and they bowed. The crowd's clapping ringing through her ears.

She looked over to the edge of the stage. Looking over at cat who gave her a wink and pointed behind her.

Jade turned around to see beck. A huge smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed her. The crowd awing and whistling as Beck dipped her back putting on a show with it.

When beck finally released her she was grinning from ear to ear despite the public display of affection

"So I'm guessing you love me again?" Jade looked up at him.

He whispered in her ear.

"who said I stopped?"

A:N Did you like it? Ahhh REVIEW :D


End file.
